


Trickster in London (Tomki/FrostPudding)

by AsgardHiddles



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Loki - All Media Types, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aesir, Big Brother, Frostpudding, Gods, Jotun!Loki, Loki Feels, London, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Tom Feels, Tomki, Violence, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardHiddles/pseuds/AsgardHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyon is fascinated with the mortal actor Tom HIddleston, but he also hates his guts. It is the same way with Tom, but he would do anything for Loki. So, what would happen if Loki and Tom met? Well, Loki plans to kill Tom, but he only receives kindness from the mortal. What could possibly go wrong for Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster in London (Tomki/FrostPudding)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored in class and wrote this. Please leave feedback. Also in this chapter, Loki gets beat up.

No one loves Loki Laufeyson more than Tom Hiddleston. This love is not mutual because no one hates Tom Hiddleston more than Loki Laufeyson. Loki was sitting in his room in Asgard waiting to attack Tom. Tom knew too much about him. He knew about his feelings, his strengths, but most importantly, his weaknesses. This infuriated the Trickster God. He was there when Tom was talking ever so fondly of him. The pathetic mortal man had girls at his feet. This was even more infuriating to Loki. He was tired of the fact that Marvel Loki practically ruled Midgard, while the real Loki didn’t get the respect he deserved. Loki got up from his bed and changed into the Midgardian clothes that he had made in preparation of meeting Tom face to face. He walked over to the “precious” Bifrost. 

 

The god landed in Midgard with a thud. Never has Loki been so nervous for his visit to Midgard. As he walked down the street, he saw a bunch of girls talking about him, but he knew that it was the Marvel Loki. It was a good thing that he looked nothing like the Loki that was depicted through their strange technology. He followed his pre-made map that led straight to the mortal’s apartment. He hated the thought of having to hide in his house until Tom got home. 

 

Loki arrived at Tom’s house. He picked the easy lock and opened the door. He stepped in cautiously. He closed the door silently behind him. He quickly went to the kitchen looking for food to settle his hunger. He saw some bread rolls and smiled. He opened the bag and took two. He took a big bite of the roll. He began to chew when he heard the door start to open. Loki walked over to the darkest corner and hid. Tom has finally arrived. The man walked up to the counter and looked at the bag of rolls, not realizing two were gone. 

 

“I swore I closed this,” Tom said in his accent. Loki sneered at the sound of his voice.

 

Loki watched Tom close the bag and put some water over a strange thing. After ten minutes, Loki saw Tom pour his water into another cup. Now, is the time. Loki swiftly grabbed Tom by neck and threw him into the wall. 

 

“Well, hello Thomas William Hiddleston,” Loki spat. Tom stared at him. He was obviously confused on the events that were unfolding before him. 

 

Loki saw the prime time to backhand Tom. He got real close to his face. Tom looked away from the Trickster; Tom almost had tears in his eyes. Loki grabbed onto his neck again and made the mortal cough. Tom tried to push Loki away with all of his strength. Suddenly, Chris Hemsworth busted through the front door. Tom saw him pull Loki off of him. Chris gave him a strong punch in the face, which caused Loki to fall back on his butt. He let out a loud noise of impact.

 

“Well, Thor, how nice of you to join us,” Loki said slyly. He looked up at the man and realized it was only the mortal that played Thor. He started to laugh as he got up. Loki quickly took a broom and smack Chris across the face. “Your name, Mortal?” 

 

“Chris Hemsworth, and yours?” Chris asked. Loki smiled so Chris could see the scars from his previously sewn lips. At that moment, Chris gasped and jumped up to protect Tom. “You can’t be real! You are only in the movie and mythology, Loki Laufeyson!” Chris spat pushing Loki. 

 

Tom tried to break the two up. He started holding his friend back as the god walked away. Loki listened in to Tom’s conversation. Loki heard how Tom was talking about how he was not worth it. Loki turned to glare at the two. Jealousy aroused inside of Loki’s gut. He wanted Tom to be by his side, not this fake Thor. Loki turned around fully and brought some of his magic into his hand. He held it up and shot it towards Chris. Tom let go of unconscious Chris. He looked at Loki in fear. Loki stalked closer to the two mortals. 

 

He grabbed a broom and held it like a sword. Loki produced a spear and smiled a crooked smile at Tom. Tom got up to his feet and held up the plastic broomstick. Loki almost started to laugh at Tom’s pathetic attempt of being strong. Tom took a swing at Loki, but Loki blocked it. They fought back and forth trying to strike each other. Tom only wished to protect himself, while Loki wished him dead. The plastic soon faltered. The sharp spear cut through it and hit Tom in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Tom quickly ran to the kitchen knives. He grabbed a chef’s knife and pointed it to Loki. Loki made the spear vanish and pulled his dagger from his belt. Tom ran to him and tried to stab him. He went straight through.

 

“Oh, Thomas, you should know that trick better than I,” Loki said sarcastically. Loki held the dagger to his neck. “Now, you are powerless. A mere doe in my hands. You are defenseless and already dead.” Something then stabbed Loki. 

 

Loki lied there bleeding profusely. Damn, he thought. He looked at the blonde man standing above him. It was god damned Chris Hemsworth that stabbed him. He looked at the mortal impressed by his strength. He took Tom and asked if he was okay. Tom nodded and told Chris that he would finish Loki off. Chris nodded and headed out of the house. Loki looked up at Tom. He still wished him dead. 

 

“Why, look at the mess you got yourself into, Loki,” Tom said kneeling beside his attacker. He then made a quick run to get first aid material. Loki watched Tom as he cleaned some of his wounds. It stung horribly. He screamed into the air and tried to get Tom to stop. 

 

“Enough, you foolish Midgardian! Do not touch me!” He yelled at Tom. Tom just looked at Loki. 

 

“I don’t want you to bleed out. I want to talk to you because you obviously came to me for a reason. I didn’t call it upon you to venture into London,” Tom quipped. Loki smiled and let Tom continue. Tom was smart and Loki admired that, but he was too smart for his own good. 

 

Loki let Tom dress his wound. He looked at the mortal’s soft face, but why was he treating him better than he deserved? Tom pressed down as the wound was still bleeding. It almost made Loki scream, but he said nothing. The pain was still shooting throughout his body. Tom handed him these two white capsules. He looked at Tom with confusion. 

 

“For pain,” Tom replied. Loki put it in his mouth and drank the water given to him. 

 

He felt the white capsules scrape his throat on the way down. He grimaced at the feel of it. It felt like it was still in his throat. Tom put his hand over the wound. He helped Loki sit up. He growled in pain, but smiled at Tom who instantly showed fear in his face. He put Loki’s arm around his neck, and brought him slowly to his feet. The god was taller than he expected. Tom tried to imagine how big a frost giant would be. Loki was bordering around 6’2”. Tom helped the god to the leather couch. He gently brought him down, but the kindness was too much for Loki.

 

Tom let go of Loki and walked back to the kitchen. Loki looked around the mortal’s house. It was simple, not too extravagant, yet not too subtle. He looked at all the books Tom owned. Loki’s mouth dropped in awe. He got up slowly stepping towards the shelves. He hugged the wall as he moved. When he reached the shelves, his green eyes grew bright. His excitement came out in the form of him trying to carry as many books as he could. When he got ahold of at least ten books, he walked back to the couch. He let himself flop down. He opened up one book. It was called Viking. He opened to a random page and started to read. Loki’s Children and the Binding of Fenrir. The mother of Sleipnir was also the father of three appalling children. Loki slammed the book shut and threw it at the wall. How could that book know about his children?

 

Tom returned to Loki’s little rampage. He put a cup in front of him and smiled. Loki picked it up and looked in it. It was a brownish drink, but did not smell of mead. Loki took a small sip. Then he took a bigger sip. Loki ignited his seithr which helped the wound close. The green ribbons of magic bewitched Tom. He reached into the stream and saw a scar on his hand heal. Loki looked up at him obviously annoyed. Tom touched his hands to make sure it was actually gone. Loki got his drink and drank the rest of it. It tasted nothing of the drinks in Asgard. 

 

“It is tea. It is very popular here in Midgard,” Tom said answering Loki’s unspoken question. The god smiled as he asked for more, and Tom gladly gave him more. Loki drank that all too. 

 

“It will suffice as a peaceful drink, but no more than that,” Loki said peering into the cup. “Do you have any ale or mead?” Tom shook his head no. Loki sighed and organized the books. He looked at that strange Viking book. He got up and snatched it up from the floor. He opened it once more and continued to read it. “Tell me, why are my children’s tales in this book?” Loki asked looking towards Tom. 

 

“Well, you are legendary. There are legends all about you,” Tom answered. Loki looked down at his own green tunic and black pants. He focused his gaze on Tom who was bringing out bed dressing and pillows. He placed them on the couch. “So, why are you here?” 

 

“Well, Thomas, I came here to make friends with you, so we could live happily ever after! We can have ice cream and drink mochas and watch movies on the couch together!” Loki said mocking a Midgardian woman. “Why do you think I came? You know way too much. So, I am here to kill you. You can’t hide and it will be inevitable. You will bleed before me and don’t you think about getting help because I will know.” Tom gasped. 

 

“Why? I am just an actor who plays a Marvel character. There are barely any similarities. It is not fair. If I touched upon a secret, I swear to never speak of it. I don’t want to die,” Tom replied almost begging the mischievous man before him. 

 

“I can’t kill you right now. You will be expecting it and that is no fun,” Loki whispered in a gravelly voice. It reminded Tom how he spoke in the Avengers. “I have you scared for your life, now.”

 

Loki smiled as Tom wiped away some tears. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep. He knew Tom would not touch him. He slept peacefully dreaming of Tom in Asgard with him. A bolt of lightening woke him up. He looked up and saw his brother, Thor. He watched as his brother walked towards him. 

 

“Brother, what is your business in this realm?” He asked Loki. Loki returned with a smile and untangled himself from the blankets. He made sure that he was all ready to face the Thunderer. 

 

“Thor, my business is simply to learn about Thomas and figure out how he can change his personality quite well. You know very well about my fascination of Midgardian people. With such a short life span, you think they would be more careful. Also, the girls here love me! I am Loki Laufeyson after all,” Loki said to his older brother. His silver tongue easing him through the detailed lie. That seemed to satisfy Thor.

 

“I would love to meet this Thomas. Is he here?” Thor asked the Sly One. Loki nodded and went to Tom’s bedroom. He opened the door and brought Tom back to the room. Tom still was not awoken, but one loud crash made him jump out of his sleep. 

 

“Thor Odinson?” Tom whispered in amazement. He looked up at the Thunder God, but did nothing. He stood up fully and greeted him. “My name is Thomas William Hiddleston, I am an actor and I portray Loki in Thor.” 

 

“A play?” Thor asked him. Loki started to get annoyed, only he could have Tom. 

 

“Actually, a movie. It is a video, we should watch it one time,” Tom offered. Thor politely declined saying he had to go back to Asgard to be with his wife Sif. As the god walked out of the house, Loki sighed. Tom turned to him. “Are you ok?” 

 

“Save it.” Loki walked back to the kitchen and looked for some of that tea. He had learned how to read English, but he had no clue how to spell ‘tea.’ Was it spelled with the letter T? Was it spelled like Tee? Or is it Tea? Loki thought searching his brain for the answer. He remembered every book he had read. One stood out in particular. A script from a movie that had tea. Loki realized how to spell it. He found the tea right away. He heard a soft laugh from behind. Tom’s hand was placed on Loki’s while, together, they brought the tea down. “I did not require your assistance!” Loki yelled at him. 

 

“Sorry, but you don’t know how to make it,” Tom answered. 

 

“To Nine I don’t!” Loki quipped. He followed the steps he had observed when Tom made tea. His hands picked up the kettle and put it under the sink. He then filled it. He placed it on the strange block that Tom used earlier. He looked out the window and saw that it was night out. He tried to figure out how Tom ignited the fire. He pulled at a knob and managed to turn it to the setting HI. He didn’t understand, but he knew he would learn. He watched the kettle as it began to heat up. Loki gave a smile at Tom. Soon, a high pitch sound alerted Loki. Instead of gathering the tea off of the stove, he covered his ears. “Shut that damned thing off! What in Hel’s name?” 

 

Tom turned off the strange heater and took the tea kettle off of the fire. Loki let go of his ears as the noise subsided. He looked at Tom and back at the pot. He was trying to figure out how Tom made the noise stop. 

 

“Come over here. It’s just energetic air escaping through a tiny hole. Now, we finish what we started.” Loki watched as Tom poured the water into a teapot. He observed Tom swirled the water around the pot. Tom, then, let it sit for a little bit. “We must let it sit. It won’t be good without it sitting.” After a couple minutes, he walked over to a closet thing that brought cold air into the room. “Now, I put cream and sugar in yours, so I will do that again.” He watched him pour the milk into the cup and then poured the tea. He put two small spoonful's of sugar in the cup and gave it to the god. Loki started to think about taking the water and pouring it on Tom’s head, but then thought about how Tom took all these careful steps to prepare this drink. He looked over at the numbers on another machine. This must be the clock that he reads about. It said 5:30 A.M. Loki took small sips as the unexpected heat burned him. Tom started to walk away when Loki stopped him.

“Listen and listen well, Thomas, we will not be friends. I am your enemy and I still plan to kill you. You will never know when I strike, and you are free to run away, but know that there is nowhere in all of the nine realms you can hide,” Loki said seriously. Tom nodded and kept walking.


End file.
